Certain doors in several types of environment are not provided with locks. For example, rooms for patients in a hospital conventionally are not provided with locks. However, if a hospital is not filled to capacity with patients, a patient room in the hospital may not be occupied.
It has been found that an unoccupied patient room in a hospital is subject to theft of articles in the room. Therefore, it is desirable to provide means by which an unoccupied patient room in a hospital may be temporarily locked.
There are other types of situations and buildings in which a door which is not provided with a lock should be temporarily locked.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device or structure by which a door can be temporarily locked in a closed condition.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a device or structure by which a door can be temporarily locked without detracting from the appearance of the door and without any damage to the door and without marring the door or door frame.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the manner of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.